gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98
|engine = 3S-GTE |gt6type = |torque = |power = 420 BHP (GT2) 290 BHP (GT3-6) |displacement = 1972 cc |length = 4100 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1365 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = (GT2) (GT3-6) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-6) }} The Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 is a Race car produced by Toyota. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #9 driven by Didier Auriol, who achieved a 5th place finish in the 1998 WRC season Driver's Championship. From Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec onwards, the car is shown with livery used at 1998 Rally Catalunya. In-game description "The WR car that marked Toyota's return to the WRC through its great performance." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Special Cars Dealership in East City for 500,000 Credits. It is also one of the starting rally cars in Arcade Mode. GT3 This car can be bought at the Toyota Dealership for 300,000 Credits. It can also be won by completing the Tahiti Challenge II event. GT4 This car can be bought at the Toyota Legendary Cars Dealership for 750,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 292,569 Credits. It is a Level 11 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 300,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *Like many of the rally cars that made their transition from Gran Turismo 3 to Gran Turismo 4, the paint scheme on the vehicle was modified between the two games to remove any information about a specific rally: **The car that appears in-game is based on the #9 vehicle entered at the 1998 Rally Catalunya and driven by Didier Auriol. This is identifiable due to the "MoviStar" stickers above the door numbers, the censored "RACC" logo below the door numbers and the grayed-out driver and co-driver names, which from a distance still clearly read "D. Auriol" and "D. Giraudet" respectively. **The number plate which is rendered illegible from Gran Turismo 4 onwards reads "K:AM 307", where the colon represents the symbol for Cologne, Germany, the location where Toyota Team Europe's headquarters were based. **In addition, the wheel model used from Gran Turismo 4 onwards was slightly changed to better reflect the ones used in real life. Pictures GT2_Demo_-_Toyota_Corolla_Rally_Car_'98.jpg|The Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 in the Demo versions of Gran Turismo 2. For some reasons, the MoviStar logos are replaced with indecipherable blocks. Toyota Corolla Rally Car '98 (GT2).jpg|The Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 as it appears in the Final version of Gran Turismo 2. Here, the MoviStar logos are normally present without any form of censorship. File:T2cwrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Toyota Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:1990s rally cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode